


Preventing the Puma

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Mushroom lives, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mushroom knew she should have died back there.But she didn't. Something saved her.





	Preventing the Puma

The moment the door opens up, she’s out of there like a bullet, rushing down the snowy slopes in search of the perfect place to relieve herself. Her nose goes to the ground, pinning places she’s already used, searching for places others have marked over. When she finds the spot she’s been searching for and clears her system, she knows she has to take the opportunity to explore. 

 

So up a separate, winding slope she goes, underneath a fallen tree, to the top of the slope. Merrily on her way, excited to explore where she’s never been.

 

In truth, she doesn’t know what the heck suddenly has her on the ground. All she knows is that she was caught completely off guard, and the scary thing looming over her and making all kinds of terrible noise was no fan of her presence. It bares big, sharp teeth at her, and holds her down with a giant paw so that she can’t move. 

 

Just as the pang of mortal fear strikes her, suddenly the Bad Thing is gone, pushed off her by a flurry of fur belonging to something she doesn’t quite catch. The Bad Thing is still screaming, making that horrible noise, but not at her anymore, as she finds when she fights her way to her feet. 

 

She sees something else, a gigantic dog with completely white fur, barreling towards the Bad Thing again, snarling up a storm. The Big Dog has a wound in its chest, and it smells infected, but the Big Dog moves as if it isn’t even there. 

 

The Bad Thing slashes their claws at the Big Dog and screams, but the Big Dog jumps back and then forward. The Bad Thing tries to round the Big Dog, but it blocks them. 

 

She’s terrified, and part of her brain tells her she should be running, but she’s frozen in place, watching the terrifying battle between the two giants. 

 

The Bad Thing screams again, continuously trying to round the Big Dog, but soon sees it futile and backs away. The Big Dog snarls and lashes at them with its claws, and then the Bad Thing retreats, hissing and spitting up a storm as it barrels through the snow away from her. The Big Dog chases them a ways through the forest, and then rounds and returns to her. 

 

_ “Who are you?”  _ She asks it, staring into hypnotizing, golden eyes. Then, she realizes. It’s the same creature from before, back at the cabin. It’s the same Big Dog that sent Owner Daniel chasing nothing after it disappeared. 

 

_ “You know my owners but I don’t know how… you hurt my Owner Daniel when you left the other day… I don’t understand you…”  _

 

The Big Dog lowers its head, those golden eyes never breaking contact with her. 

 

_ “I cannot be with them.”  _ It answers.  _ “They were once mine, but I was wrongfully taken from them, and they are mine no more. As I am now, I can only follow them, watch and see them, but I will defend them when it is most dire.” _

 

_ “I still don’t know who you are… but… Owner Sean and Owner Daniel seem to need you. Why can’t you be with them?” _

 

_ “I am a spirit. I exist here only to be a physical manifestation, one that cannot be touched by those I was taken from. Every day I protect them, and watch over them as they grow, but I cannot touch them, or else I will lose the privilege of remaining here.” _

 

_ “Why did you attack the Bad Thing? Why did you save me?”  _

 

The Big Dog raises its head, and she fears that it may disappear then. 

 

Luckily, it speaks once more. 

 

_ “They love you. They are my sons, my two wonderful  _ **_pequenos_ ** _. I may not be able to touch them, but if I have the opportunity to make their lives just a little bit easier, I will do anything that I can.”  _

 

Her ears flatten. 

 

_ “Little Mushroom, I must now leave. Until you see me again, please take care of my sons.”  _

 

Before she can even protest, the wolf disappears into thin air. 

 

She stands baffled in the snow for a moment more, then turns and slowly heads down the hill.

 

Her mind is confused, but she knows one thing, and one thing is good enough.

 

She’s never going outside to pee by herself ever again.


End file.
